Localized compression is useful in the prevention and treatment of various soft tissue symptoms and/or pathologies such as, for example, lateral epicondylitis (“tennis elbow”), medical epicondylitis (“golfer's elbow”), patellofemoral syndrome (PFS), chondramalacia patella (CMP), and the like. Most existing orthopedic devices, however, apply predominantly circumferential force to targeted soft tissue using, for example, an adjustable strap that encircles a body part with a pad. Therefore, many of these devices do not allow local perpendicular compression force adjustment to be made separately from and/or in addition to general circumferential force adjustment. This approach can create a tourniquet effect, which can become uncomfortable and cause tingling or numbness due to blood flow restriction.
Thus, approaches to provide orthopedic compression devices with reduced circumferential forces have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,386, for example, uses a tensioning system to draw together two partial collars. A first partial collar is capable of applying a first force to a first side of an appendage and a second partial collar is capable of applying a second force to a second side of the appendage to apply generally opposing side-to-side tissue compression. This approach, however, does not allow for separate perpendicular compression force adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,612 uses a threaded bolt assembly to provide adjustable perpendicular pressure to soft tissues.